Viras
|copyrighticon =Unknown or No Trademark.png |image =Viras.jpg |caption =Viras |name =Viras |species =Viras |nicknames =None |height =96 meters |length =96 meters |weight =120 tons |forms =None |controlled =None |relationships =None |allies =Viras Aliens |enemies =Gamera |created =Nisan Takahashi |portrayed =??? |firstappearance =Gamera vs Viras |latestappearance =Gamera: Super Monster |suits =ShodaiBaira |roar = }} Viras (バイラス , Bairasu) es un Kaiju alienigena creado por Daiei que aparesio por primera ves en el film de 1968 Gamera vs Viras. Historia Showa Series Gamera vs Viras Viras era el líder de una invasión alienígena, empeñada en conquistar la Tierra. Un intento anterior de su tipo fue frustrado fácilmente por Gamera, por lo que Viras empleó una prueba mental para descubrir las debilidades de Gamera. Viras descubrió la bondad de Gamera hacia los niños, y la explotó al secuestrar a dos Boy Scouts y usarlos como rehenes, lo que obligó a Gamera a ponerse en una posición perfecta para el lanzamiento del dispositivo de control mental. Gamera fue hecho para atacar a través de Japón, los objetivos eran la Presa de Okomasashi y eventualmente Tokio. Cuando los dos muchachos pudieron escapar, Gamera atacó, y Viras se fusionó con los miembros de su tripulación para convertirse en un gigante. Después de una batalla feroz, Viras fue derrotado cuando Gamera voló con él hacia la atmósfera, matándolo en el frío y luego dejándolo caer. ''Gamera: Super Monster'' Al igual que muchos de sus compañeros monstruos de la era Showa, Viras no ha aparecido en ninguna película desde su debut cinematográfico inicial, salvo por una aparición de material de archivo en la Film Gamera: Super Monster. Habilidades Viras' El ataque principal son sus tentáculos constrictivos en su cuerpo y cabeza. Posee un pico afilado y puede hacer que los tentáculos en su cabeza se conviertan en un punto similar a una lanza. Él no tiene armas de proyectiles para hablar. También tiene la capacidad de respirar bajo el agua y la capacidad de hablar a través de la telepatía. Debilidades Viras es susceptible de ser congelado Gamera lo mata al llevarlo a la atmósfera y congelarlo. Comics Viras hizo una aparición en la serie de comedia Gamera de corta duración de Dark Horse que se basó en las películas de Heisei Gamera. En esta serie, él fue el producto de la experimentación con el ADN de Gyaos. Eventualmente se enfrentaría a Gamera en medio de las calles de París, Francia. En dicha serie de historietas se veía relativamente igual, a excepción de más características de pulpo / calamar. Galeria Viras_Anatomy.jpg|Anatomy of Viras Viras Anatomy.png|Anatomy of Viras Gamera - 4 - vs Viras - 8 - Viras is in a cage.png|Viras in a cage viras1 (1).jpg Gamera - 4 - vs Viras - 16 - Giant Viras.png viras glare.jpg Gamera - 4 - vs Viras - 19 - Viras underwater.png|Viras underwater Gamera - 4 - vs Viras - 20 - Viras Screwdriver.png Gamera - 4 - vs Viras - 26 - The tentacle monster gets covered in a white substance.png|Viras is frozen viras1.jpg Virascomic2.jpg|Gamera fighting Viras in the Dark Horse comics Rugido Viras Roars|Viras' roars Trivia *Viras is the first space monster to fight Gamera. Poll Do you like Viras? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Villain Monsters Category:Non-Toho Monsters Category:Gamera Kaiju Category:Kadokawa